Disappearance of the Guardians
by Pineapple the Fourth
Summary: All the guardians are sent to different locations for missions, but getting kidnapped was not part of the plan. After they're returned to the mansion on Death's doorstep, what will Tsuna do and how will he get revenge for his guardians?
1. Chapter 1

**Pineapple the Fourth: Okay, my first depressing story. "Regaining Vongola Sin" will be on hiatus on further notice, thank you. This story takes place in the future (TYL).**

**WARNING: Creepy scenes (of which I don't own), guardians will be severely injured (don't kill me), and I DON'T WISH TO OWN THESE PLACES.**

**Pairings: Supposedly none, but you can pick as you please! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own KHR, or these places (Prauge, The Catacombs of Paris, Alcatraz, and The Tower of London).**

**Summary: When all the guardians are sent to different locations, getting kidnapped was not part of the plan. When they're returned to the mansion near death, how will Tsuna get revenge for his guardians?**

***Vongola Mansion***

On a relatively peaceful Friday, Tsuna received a letter from the External Advisors on some Mafia uprisings in Paris, London and Alcatraz. He was thinking of sending the Guardians in to investigate.

"Could you tell all of the Guardians to come to my office please?" Tsuna asked a maid

"Yes, master." The maid said

***Five Minutes***

One by one the Guardians filed into the office. They looked a little shocked to see that they were all there. Usually, Tsuna didn't call them all in at the same time. They all wondered if they had done something wrong, or if something was wrong. Gokudera was the first to speak.

"Juudaime, is something wrong?" Gokudera asked

"Yeah, you don't usually call all of us in at the same time." Yamamoto added

"No, nothing is wrong" Tsuna lied. He was thinking that he could send in some other team or the Varia to check out the problem.

"Omnivore, are you lying to us?" Hibari accused Tsuna

"Kufufufu… you had better not be lying to us Vongola." Mukuro remarked

The Guardians could tell that Tsuna was lying, because he wasn't very good at hiding anything from his most trusted friends.

"Okay, you got me, but I won't tell you anything!" Tsuna snapped. His Hyper Intuition was telling him not to send his Guardians to do this mission.

"C'mon Tsuna, you can tell us" Yamamoto said pleadingly

"Juudaime, do you not trust us?" Gokudera sadly said. He looked like was going to go into an emo corner and cry on how his beloved "Juudaime" didn't trust him.

"Hn. Tell us omnivore." Hibari said

"Tsuna-nii, tell us." Lambo begged, as he was clinging on to Tsuna's leg.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you if you really want to know," Tsuna said. He was feeling the pressure from all of the Guardians wanting to know. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Basically, an unknown famiglia have begun to cause problems in four odd places: Alcatraz in the United States, The Tower of London in England, the city of Prauge, and The Catacombs of Paris. We need to send in people to investigate what famiglia is doing it, and what they are doing." Tsuna said. He really did not want to send the Guardians to do this mission at all.

"We will extremely get this mission over with quickly," Ryohei said.

"Wait, who said you guys would be going!" Tsuna asked

"Like I said, we will do this mission extremely fast!" Ryohei retorted

"Have faith in your friends, Tsuna," Yamamoto joined in.

"Trust us, Boss" Chrome chirped

It took only ten seconds for Tsuna to cave in to his Guardians. He then told them about the details of the mission.

"You guys will split into groups of two with Hibari going alone." Tsuna said. He knew that Hibari would not cooperate with anyone, so he was left with pondering who to put with whom.

"Gokudera, you will go with Lambo to the Catacombs in Paris." Tsuna said. He was a little worried that his two Guardians would be freaked out by the mountains of bones.

"Understood, Juudaime." Gokudera said. Although he was terrified of the creepy bones, he would do anything for his boss.

"Okay, Tsuna-nii." Lambo quietly said. He was very scared of the bones, but at least he wouldn't suffer alone.

"Mukuro and Chrome, you two will go to Alcatraz." Tsuna said. He was less scared for the pineapple duo because they were terrifying enough.

"Kufufufu, nice choice of scenery Vongola." Mukuro sang. He had always wanted to go to a place with a very strong connection to the Underworld.

"Yes, Boss." Chrome whispered. She would be fine if Mukuro was there.

"Hibari-san, you will investigate Prauge." Tsuna said. He didn't need to explain much to the skylark.

"Hn." Hibari grunted. He didn't care where he was going, so as long as he could bite some people to death, and as long as he was as far from the Pineapple-herbivore as possible.

"Lastly, Onii-san and Yamamoto will go to the Tower of London in England." Tsuna said. He really thought that these two would be fine on their own.

"I will EXTREMELY do it!" Ryohei shouted. He wouldn't be scared of anything, because he was extreme. (AN: Ugh… Idiot guardian)

"Haha, will do Tsuna." Yamamoto said. He had always wanted to visit England. (AN: Another one…)

"You all understand what you are doing right?" Tsuna asked. He was worried that he would have a barrage of questions. But no questions were asked.

"Okay… dismissed." Tsuna said

"Yes, Boss/Juudaime/Tsuna/Omnivore/ Vongola." The Guardians all left the office shortly after.

Within ten minutes, they were all packed and ready to leave. Tsuna had seen them off to the cars. As they drove off, he had an odd, sinking feeling in the bottom of his heart. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. His hyper intuition was going haywire, and Tsuna was clutching his head.

"Something isn't right, let's hope they come home safe," Tsuna muttered to himself

**(Lambo and Gokudera)**

"Tu es bella, mademoiselle," Lambo said flirtingly. Even in other countries he was trying to pick up chicks. (AN: Pardon my horrible French)

"Cow, stop flirting with the women and start concentrating on the mission," Gokudera snapped. He was pissed that Lambo had the nerve to flirt during a mission with him.

*Time Skip*

It was dark and stormy, with thunder streaking across the sky. Gokudera and Lambo had just started their descent into the Catacombs of Paris. Apparently, the local allies of the Vongola had told the Guardians that strange things were happening inside the Catacombs. Lambo was shaking, shivering and trying to cling to Gokudera, who was trying to pry him off. They jumped at a sound of maniacal laughter and started to follow the sound of the laughter. They soon reached two paths that each went into separate tunnels.

"Lambo, you take the left path and I'll take the right," Gokudera decided

"Wait, why don't we just go together?" Lambo said. He was terrified of the dark and the creepy bones and the crazy laughter wasn't helping.

"No, we'll cover more ground if we split up," Gokudera refuted

"But I don't want to be alone!" Lambo whined

He was beginning to grate on Gokudera's nerves with his troublesome whining. But Gokudera could understand why he was so frightened. Although Gokudera loved UMA's and he liked a lot of occult things, he was also scared of the skulls and bones composing the walls of the catacombs.

"Fine, here's the deal" Gokudera sighed. Dealing with the cow was troublesome, but he could deal with him. "

"Yes?" Lambo whimpered

"We'll split up, but if anything at all happens, call for me immediately!" Gokudera said. Although he would never say it out loud, he did care for the Thunder Guardian, no matter how whiny and stupid he was.  
"O-okay, you promise you'll come?" Lambo asked. He was still shaking from the laughter echoing inside his head.

"Yes, now-" Gokudera began, but was cut off by an inhuman, blood-curdling scream.

"GIYGOGAGOGWOH!" The screech was heard in a far-off distance.

"QUICKLY, we need to go now!" Gokudera yelled. He knew Tsuna would be very upset if he found that innocent people were involved.

Lambo and Gokudera had gone their separate paths. As Lambo was descending into the tomb in the left path, he felt shivers go down his spine.

"So, you have finally arrived," a somewhat feminine voice said

"What who's th-there?" Lambo stuttered in fright. Now he was freaked out.

"No one you need to know…" Replied the voice

Lambo felt a something sneak behind his neck; before he could react, a cloth came and covered his nose and his mouth. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw a gold snake eating its own tail on the tie.

"One down, one to go…" the female voice cackled

As Gokudera was going down his path, he couldn't help but worry for Lambo. Maybe something went wrong. No, that couldn't have happened, Lambo was a trustworthy Guardian most of the time, when he wasn't screwing up or flirting.

"No need to worry about your friend, he's with us now…" a masculine voice said as he answered Gokudera's thoughts

"What do you mean, he's with us now?" Gokudera snapped. He started to light his boxes.

"Now, now, no need for violence," the voice said smoothly.

"Why I outta-" Gokudera was cut off as an arm slipped around his neck and he felt a cloth cover his mouth and nose.

The last thing Gokudera saw was the mans tattoo, a golden snake eating its tail.

"Boss, the Catacomb Calamity has been completed… Yes the two are unconscious… Okay we will begin phase two: The Tower's Terror" the masculine voice said

"This time the Vongola will know the wrath of the Ouroboros Famiglia" the feminine voice chuckled

***Meanwhile in the Vongola Mansion***

"Guhh" Tsuna gasped out in pain

Tsuna just felt as though his heart had been stabbed. Was something wrong with his Guardians?

"Master, are you alright?" a maid asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Tsuna lied

Tsuna thought that it was just his nervousness acting up. His Guardians were fine, because nothing would go wrong with a recon mission. Oh how wrong he was…

**Pineapple the Fourth: Wow that was emotional, fans of Gokudera and Lambo , please don't kill me! I really think that this fic is better than my first one, so review please. Thank you! Oh, and I am looking for a beta reader, and if you'd like to apply please PM me! Once again, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pineapple the Fourth: Thank you for reading my story, and putting it on alert and your favorite list. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I will work hard now, this chapter will feature the rest of the Guardianapping and next chapter will have torture. Thank you to my new beta reader Kekobean13 for going over my crap! Remember that this story takes place ten years in the future.**

**Xoe-Indigo: Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Kekobean13: Thank you for your review and for becoming my beta. I hope you can understand my drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Alcatraz, the Tower of London, Prague, etc.**

**Warning: Creepy places, and there will be Guardian torture, not this chapter, not horribly gory, but still torture. If you are sensitive to this, please skip the torture part. I will warn you when we get there. I have used some Japanese words in an attempt to preserve the characters' personality, please don't be offended.**

**Pairings: Supposedly none, but pick as you please ; ) **

**Summary:** **When Tsuna sends all of his Guardians on separate missions, horrible things happen. With his Guardians in a bad state, will Tsuna break his promise to take revenge?**

_**Recap of last chapter: **_

"_**Boss, the Catacomb Calamity has been completed… Yes the two are unconscious… Okay we will begin phase two; The Tower's Terror." the masculine voice said.**_

"_**This time the Vongola will know the wrath of the Ouroboros Famiglia." the feminine voice chuckled.**_

_***Meanwhile in the Vongola Mansion***_

"_**Guhh!" Tsuna gasped out in pain.**_

_**He felt as though his heart had been stabbed. Was something wrong with his Guardians?**_

"_**Master, are you alright?" asked a maid.**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine." Tsuna lied.**_

_**Tsuna thought that it was just his nervousness acting up. His Guardians were fine, because nothing would go wrong with a recon mission. Oh how wrong he was…**_

Alcatraz, California

Mukuro and Chrome treated this mission similar to a sightseeing trip. Mukuro had wanted to go to Alcatraz the most because there had been a lot of American Mafia members imprisoned in Alcatraz. Furthermore, because of the many spirits that resided there, it had a very strong connection with the Underworld, a place he was very familiar with.

Chrome was just happy to be with Mukuro, and she was excited to be so close to the sea. They had been sent to investigate strange phenomena happening in the most spiritually active part of Alcatraz; Cell 14D. It had been extremely spiritually active before, but reports were coming in that more_ unusual_ supernatural activities were taking place in the basement of the D block.

"Kufufu… How interesting, there have been many Mafioso here, I wonder if I shall see them in the next cycle," Mukuro chuckled

He started to wander off into Al Capone's cell. He wanted to see if he could get any feeling from this cell.

"Ah… Mukuro-sama, we must concentrate on the mission. We can go sightseeing some more later," Chrome said softly.

"Yes my Chrome, you are right. We must do what the Vongola asked us to do first." Mukuro said almost regretfully. He really had his hopes set on trying to connect to the long dead Mafia boss.

They began to descend into the basement of D block, famous for housing many restless spirits. But the spirits didn't scare Mukuro at all, in fact, he thought that they should be scared of him.

Chrome had no real dislike for the place, because to her it sort of looked like Kokuyo. And it helped that she was interested in the ghosts haunting the area.

They soon reached the basement of D block, and the usual moaning and groaning was heard.

"Kufufu, what pathetic souls…" Mukuro bluntly said. He really couldn't care less about the common ghosts plaguing the island.

"…" Chrome just stayed quiet. She wasn't scared of ghosts; she just didn't like to hear sounds of pain. It reminded her of life before Mukuro.

They continued through the basement, hearing the occasional scream and slamming of a cell door. Suddenly an odd, inhuman screech rang through the whole basement.

"GIYGOGAGOGWOH!" it screeched.

They followed the screech to the basement and into a dark, dank old cell.

The screech was inhuman enough to send shivers down Mukuro's spine. It almost reminded him of the inhuman people of the Estraneo Familigia. He found it odd that he automatically connected the screech to them…

"Mukuro-s-sama!" Chrome screamed, and then she went silent. What the pineapple duo didn't know was that while they were going down into the basement, they were being followed. In that short time while Mukuro was going down bad memory lane, Chrome was attacked by an unknown person and was knocked out.

"What? How could I have not detected it?" Mukuro yelled. As an illusionist, he was very perceptive to his surroundings. There would have been no way for someone to hide their existence so well, unless they had the technology to do so…

Oh no, one survived from that accursed family… He needed to get a message to Tsunayoshi immediately. He used his mind link with the Vongola boss to send a distress message.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, we have run into troub-"

Mukuro never got to finish his thought as another unknown person put a cloth around his head and he slipped into unconsciousness. But before he fell into deep sleep, he saw a golden snake eating its own tail.

"That's what you get for destroying the Estraneo, brat!" a masked man spat. The man had a watch that was engraved with large snake that seemed to eat its own tail. He started to make cut marks on Mukuro's face when he was stopped by another man.

"Enough, Rattlesnake. We will get to have fun with them later, as soon as the Tower's Terror and the City of Darkness are both complete." A large man said. He had the gold snake insignia pierced onto his tongue.

"Hey, Constrictor, is it okay that we began phase three earlier than phase two?" Rattlesnake asked.

"Of course, they just came earlier than we expected and we reacted accordingly," Constrictor said smoothly.

*ring* *ring*

"The boss is calling…" Rattlesnake said with a bored tone. He only joined the Ouroboros Familiga for revenge, he really didn't want to take orders from an unknown person he didn't trust or like. Yes, it was true, he didn't like his boss. He was pretty sure it was because the boss didn't trust anyone at all, and how could you work for someone you didn't trust, and likewise didn't trust you?

"Yes, boss… I understand, But! …yes… it shall be done," replied Constrictor. His boss wasn't one for words, the less spoken, the better.

"We are done here, the next team shall begin Tower Terror now." Constrictor said.

Meanwhile in Vongola Mansion.

Tsuna was doing paperwork alone when something entered his train of thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, we have run into trob-" the message said. It was obviously sent by Mukuro, but for him to sound that distressed, something must have gone wrong. Wait, he hasn't heard from any of the others in a while, maybe they should abort the mission.

Tsuna took out his phone and called Gokudera's phone.

"The number you dialed cannot be reached right now, please leave a message after the tone," replied the automated voice.

"He's probably in the middle of investigating, best not to bother him," Tsuna sighed. He should've known better than to bother Gokudera during a mission.

On a whim, he decided to call Yamamoto's cell phone next. He silently hoped that Yamamoto had left his cell phone on.

*ring* *ring*

"Success!" Tsuna thought. He was right, Yamamoto did leave his cell phone on.

"Same old Yamamoto," He said aloud.

* Mumbling and Grumbling* "Hello? Tsuna, it's nine-thirty here, we are getting rest before the mission. Do you need anything?" Yamamoto answered half asleep.

"Oh, no nothing at all, I was just calling to see if everything was okay," Tsuna answered sheepishly.

"Tsuna, we're all grown up now, you don't need to become our mother." Yamamoto said.

"Well, goodnight and come home soon!" Tsuna said. Yamamoto was right, they were old enough to take care of themselves. Also Mukuro must have done that to scare him, silly Mukuro, that devil.

Maybe he could get some rest without worrying for once.

**Tower of London**

Yamamoto and Ryohei woke up at ten o'clock exactly. Both felt ready to finish this mission and go back to the mansion. Because of Tsuna's little call a half an hour earlier, both Ryohei and Yamamoto decided to shut off their cell phones. At about quarter past ten, they started their mission into the White tower. A few weeks ago, strange noises were heard coming from the tower. Usually, it wouldn't have bothered the authorities, but this noise was more inhuman than what they were used to. The Guardians hoped that no one would show up; to prevent any damage or casualties.

"I wonder what we'll find inside, don't you Senpai?" Yamamoto asked casually. He did some research on the White tower beforehand and found out that it had many ghosts belonging to royalty haunting it. He really didn't mind the ghosts, but he was still a little freaked out due to the Vongola family trip many years ago.

"I know, we'll find EXTREME ghosts in the EXTREME tower!" Ryohei shouted. Anyone that was walking past them in the street was most likely thinking 'Quick, someone call the loony bin! We have an escapee here!'

"Aha… Please keep it down Senpai, You'll scare people," Yamamoto said, almost embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll extremely tone it down," Ryohei grumbled.

They soon reached the tower complex, and found that there were SIS agents around the tower complex. Apparently, a supernatural phenomenon, not normal to the tower, forces the government to become involved.

"Crap, they're blocking the entrance to the tower," Yamamoto growled. He was annoyed, why couldn't they have just left it alone, it wasn't like they could do anything.

"Well, we'll just have to sneak in," Ryohei said calmly.

"Just how are we going to sneak past them?" Yamamoto said.

"We need to hide ourselves somehow," Ryohei said

"What could we use to hide ourselves…?" Yamamoto thought.

"I got it! We could use my Rain Flames to hide our presence from the agents!" Yamamoto exclaimed. He was wondering why he hadn't thought of that earlier.

"Perfect!" Ryohei agreed.

After using his Rain Swallow to spread Tranquility over the area, Yamamoto and Ryohei snuck in to the tower complex while the agents' senses were dulled. They were headed towards the White tower, the source of the inhuman noise.

They started their ascent to the top of the tower, but so far they didn't see any ghosts. They were rather surprised, because when they researched the tower, many people said that there were plenty of ghosts for tourists and the like to see.

They soon reached the top of the tower and then they heard an inhuman scream.

"GIYGOGAGOGWOH!" the unknown thing screamed.

"We need to go see what is making that noise!" Yamamoto exclaimed. He was starting to get goose bumps on his neck; something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

"I EXTREMELY agree!" Ryohei agreed. His hair was standing up on end, and even _he_ could tell something was wrong.

They followed the sound to large room filled with mirrors in a concentric circular pattern.

"The noise came from this room, we need to investigate so start looking for anything suspicious." Yamamoto whispered.

Then, both the Guardians heard a shuffling coming from the other end of the room. They both caught on to the sound and began to move towards the center of the room.

"Alright, I'll go right and you go left around, and we'll see if anyone is there." Ryohei said.

They both went their separate ways and suddenly a blanket of white fog seeped into the room. After about ten seconds they heard a voice.

"Hello gentlemen, are you looking for someone?" a somewhat smooth voice said.

"Hi~ were you looking for little ole' me?" a sing-songy male voice said. (AN: Kind of like an effeminate guy's voice, think of that cucoo guy from LoZ Twilight Princess. Ugh…)

"Shut up Mamba, you're ruining our cover!" the smooth voice snapped.

"Aw, Python you're no fun at all. Since we're gonna capture them anyway, it wouldn't make a difference even if our cover was blown," the person called Mamba whined.

"Fine, whatever…" the so-called Python replied.

The fog began to clear and the Guardians saw two people. One was rather tall, had short platinum blonde hair and was wearing a black formal suit with a monocle with a weird design on the rim; a golden snake eating its own tail. And the other person was of medium height, had medium-length curly, pink hair, and was wearing a giant leopard skin fur coat, with large pink sunglasses and pink boa (AN: Mind you this is a guy…), and on his nose was a strange nosering; the same golden snake eating its own tail.

"Who are you?" Ryohei asked.

"We're illusionists, duh!" Mamba replied mockingly.

"You don't need to know. Just know that you'll be knocked out soon," Python said.

"Also, we're gonna take you hotties with us!" Mamba blew a kiss. "I claim the man with the white hair, he's just my type!" He almost sang.

"Uh… I'm EXTREMELY married!" Ryohei shouted.

"…" Yamamoto was silent. Where had he seen this type of flirting before?

"Ignore him. Let's begin, we're on a schedule" Python said boredly. He wanted to finish this fight soon so he could go back to sleep.

The two Ouroboros agents melted into the mirror behind them while Yamamoto and Ryohei started to light their rings. Meanwhile, the white fog had covered the room again and the Guardians couldn't see a thing because it had become nearly opaque, so they started to rely on their sense of hearing instead. Although they tried to sense the enemies' flames, the fog was preventing them from sensing anything.

"Yoo hoo~ I'm over here cutie!" Mamba said from a mirror.

Ryohei quickly equipped his Sun Bangle to absorb any damage.

"Black Serpent Strike!"

Mamba began sending dark pulses of mist flame to Ryohei, who was taking in the attack to fuel his strongest attack.

"Arrgh… must take attacks to fuel the bangle," Ryohei grunted. He had to admit that this illusionist was strong. Soon, the bangle had reached close to ninety percent of its power. Ryohei was sure that this was enough to take out the illusionist.

The mirror Mamba was in was close to Ryohei, and, with his damage counter at ninety percent, he struck with what he had.

"SUNSHINE COUNTER!"

"Oh dear this won't do at all!" Mamba moaned. He didn't want to use the final attack, but this amount of sun flames would kill him.

As soon as the beam of sun flames hit the mirror, Ryohei heard Mamba say something.

"Dark Reversal!"

At the same time Mamba was attacking Ryohei, Yamamoto was attacked by Python.

"Snake Vine Strangulation!" Python unleashed green vines that began to attack Yamamoto.

"Aggregate Art: Jiunoka!"

The vines began to slow down and stop mid-attack.

"Oh darn, that didn't work," Python said boredly.

Yamamoto released his Rain Swallow to create rain, since there wasn't any water around. He then unleashed his second attack.

"Sadachi: Kirisame!" Although the air waves broke the mirror Python was currently in, Yamamoto's Rain Akita was able to track Python to another mirror close by.

"I've got you now!" Yamamoto said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that…" Python replied. This snake had another trick up his sleeve.

"Time to finish this!" Yamamoto said. He was sure that this last attack would end the illusionist in the mirror.

"Udachi: Kirisame!" At this attack Yamamoto released a dozen swallow-shaped waves from his right sword and fired them at the mirror. He knew it wouldn't miss, this fight was as good as done.

As soon as the swallow-shaped waves hit the mirror, Yamamoto heard one last phrase coming from Python, and he didn't like the sound of it.

"Dark Reversal…" Python muttered. He sighed, this last move would be painful, but he didn't think it would have been this easy to knock them out. (AN: at end of story)

At that time, the targeted mirrors shattered and at the same time Yamamoto was hit by the dark energy beam, Ryohei had been hit by shadowy bird-shaped waves. Both Guardians had been knocked to the wall by each other's attacks. Before they slipped into unconsciousness, they were wondering the same thing; "How did that happen?"

Python and Mamba limped out of two unbroken mirrors. Python had a lot of cuts on his person, was bleeding from several places and Mamba looked like a drag queen with a bad sunburn, a really bad sunburn, other than that they were both fine.

"I claim these hotties as mine! I can't wait to start playing with them!" Mamba squealed (AN: *cough* Lussuria *cough*) He was pointing to the unconscious Guardians lying on the floor.

"Whatever, we need to report back to boss," Python muttered. He hated when Mamba went into fanboy mode.

*ring* *ring*

"Hello boss, yes we have the Sun and Rain captured… they put up more of a fight than I had hoped… Alright we'll get going," Python said.

"Hey Mamba…" Python began but he stopped when he saw what Mamba was doing. Mamba was starting to undress the two Guardians when Python yelled at him.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Python screamed.

"Well, if you must know I was getting them ready…" Mamba started.

"Not here you perverted idiot, wait until we're back at HQ!" Python scolded.

"Anyways, the rest of the groups have gone to Prague to begin the City of Darkness. Apparently this next mission will have a different approach than the others, so we better get going" Python said tiredly. He was done with these missions, he just wanted to sleep.

**Vongola Mansion**

Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night with a shock. He just had the worst nightmare; he dreamt that his guardians were kidnapped from right under his nose and that he would never see them again.

"It was just a nightmare Tsuna, nothing's wrong," he said to himself. His Hyper Intuition was acting up, but he chose to trust his friends instead.

He went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water when suddenly Yamamoto's special plate came crashing down on the floor.

"That was odd, usually that means that something bad has happened to the owner…" Tsuna thought. He cleaned it up and walked up to his bedroom when he heard something in Ryohei's room. He opened the door and on the floor was Ryohei's picture of himself and Hana, shattered into pieces. Tsuna started to worry.

"This has happened twice now, I wonder if it's trying to tell me something?" Tsuna wondered.

Prague, Czech Republic

Hibari hated cities. Too many crowding herbivores and no one strong enough to fight. He had been in this city for a few days and had found nothing of interest. He was about to give up and go look for strong people somewhere else when he saw something familiar. To be exact, he saw a certain pineapple herbivore, who had the nerve to start mocking him.

Hibari heard the signature "Kufufu" while Mukuro was shaking his butt at him. This gesture was enough to make him mad and chase Mukuro the town, causing mass panic and mayhem; the omnivore was not going to be happy with the paperwork. Well, it was the pineapple's fault for making him mad. He followed Mukuro to a large church called Týn Church and went inside. Inside he still heard the pineapple's disturbed laughter coming from the center of the church. As he walked closer he found out that it wasn't the annoying pineapple illusionist but another illusionist. He had been tricked. Nobody tries to trick him and gets away with it. Whomever these illusionists are, they had better be ready to be bitten to death. He walked closer to the unknown illusionist and saw that this illusionist was female; she had medium length brown curls, was wearing a black and red Lolita dress and had tarot cards with her. On the right side of her hair was an ornament; a golden snake eating its own tail.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we caught a little birdie," sneered the illusionist girl.

"Are you the annoying illusionist that lured me here?" He sneered back.

"Nope, it was me~," another voice chimed in.

"Don't take all the credit Ana, I thought of the plan to lure him in!" the first voice whined.

"Whatever Terci, grow up," the person named Ana said.

A girl identical to the first girl materialized in front Hibari and went to stand next to her partner. This Terci person had the same hairstyle as Ana ,but the snake ornament was on the left side, and instead of a black and red dress, it was black and blue. In her hand was not a stack of tarot cards, but a large crystal ball that glowed indigo.

"We're here to take you with us," the illusionist called Terci said.

"We'll see about that…" Hibari said.

"Well, we heard that you like cherry blossoms, is that right?" Ana mocked. She threw the tarot cards up into the air and they turned into cherry blossoms mid-air. They scattered all around Hibari and began to disappear .

Hibari snarled. He was really beginning to hate these illusionists even more, how could they have known that?

"I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari growled.

"Well since you love cherry blossoms, I just had to make something special for you!~" Terci giggled. She wanted him to suffer for her enjoyment.

"Blossom Chains!" was what Terci unleashed from her mist orb.

Hibari avoided it, but it started to follow him. The Blossom Chains caught his arms and legs and made it so that he could not break the chains.

"Ana, let's finish him off quickly these chains won't last forever," Terci grunted, as Hibari was beginning to break the chains.

"Fine, hold him still for just a bit more! " Ana screeched, she dipped all her tarot cards in a high potency tranquilizer. She made the tarot card circle Hibari, and then cut him with the tranquilized cards. Hibari was able to resist until he broke through the chains. As he was headed toward the girls to "bite them to death" he fell to the ground and was immobilized. Both the illusionists took a deep breath of relief.

"Whoo, I thought that he was going to actually fight off the tranquilizer and kill us," Ana sighed. She was really worried for few seconds before Hibari fell. She used enough tranquilizers to knock out a large bull; this man was inhuman to say the least.

"Well it's over now, let's take him home to play kitty!" Terci teased. She was petting Hibari's head while saying this.

Hibari decided, before he fell unconscious, that he hated all illusionists even more.

*ring* *ring*

"Boss is calling, we had better report, " Terci said.

"Yes boss, the City of Darkness is complete and the unruly birdie has been captured… okay we'll head home now… See ya!" Ana chimed.

"Mission success sister, we need to begin the "fun" now!" Ana sang, she couldn't wait to begin having fun with these hotties! She had heard that the others had captured the rest of the Vongola Hotties. This was going to be so much fun!

**Vongola Mansion**

After the incident last night with the plate and the photo, Tsuna had tried to track down his friends to no avail. He had used everything in his arsenal to look for his friends, including a flame tracker. For some odd reason, the flame tracker had told him that all of his friends' flames were non-existent. This reading alone made him worry more than anything else. Something horrible must have happened to his friends, he just knew it. He shouldn't have sent them out, he should have just listened to his intuition. He felt like he was going to burst in tears. If anything happened to his precious family, he didn't know what he would do. He hoped that they would return to him soon, and he was going to find out what happened. If he found out someone did something to his family, they would pay!

**Author's notes**

**I am going to cry, I hated doing this to the Guardians. *begins to cry* The torture is coming next chapter, again it won't be anything gory, just a lot of screaming. (I am going to hate myself for this) Anyway I have some explaining to do… The move Dark Reversal I just pulled out of my butt, and for anyone who didn't figure out what it does I'll use this time to explain it. Dark Reversal uses two people of the mist class. It takes the damage that the users would have taken and "reverses" it onto the person on the other side of the users. ( Think of it as like a wormhole, sort of…) The users still take half the damage of the original attack, so it must be used carefully. Moving on all of the Ouroboros people are named after snakes! (If you haven't figured it out already) Ana is short for Anaconda and Terci is short for Terciopelo (AKA the lancehead snake, or fer-de-lance whatever you call it) all the other names should self-explanatory. I hope the forcefully-created OC's didn't bug anyone too much, don't worry, they'll all die soon! ; ) I also hope that none of the Guardians were too OOC, I would kill myself for that… Oh, and if any of you come from the places mentioned, I hope I didn't screw anything up too badly (and if I did, I'm so sorry). Once again thank you to Kekobean 13 for beta-ing my crap! Please continue to read my story, and please review!**

**P.S.: Has anyone figured out where the inhuman scream comes from?**

**Hon hon hon :3 Mamba is such a pervert! The move Dark Reversal kinda reminds me of the warp rings Dr Finitevus uses~ aru  
I haven't changed much in this one, just added in a couple of missed punctuation and switched some words such as 'attacked' to 'targeted' and such It just made more sense that way  
Sorry I'm kinda over critical ^^''  
Ja~ **

**Keko~~**

**P.P.S: Thank you Keko for beta-ing, and in no way were you overly critical.**


End file.
